


Night Sky

by shallowness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'MCU, Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis, night sky' at comment_fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Sky

Darcy looks up to the night sky, her expression wistful, and it’s not the first time since Jane left. Steve wraps his arm around her. He doesn’t say that he knows Thor would die rather than let Jane get hurt, he knows too much about distance between you and the people you love. His reward is for Darcy to lean her head on his chest.

“I guess it’s harder to see the stars than it was when you were growing up,” she murmurs. “Unless if you have a way expensive wham-bam telescope. But they’re not so great. It’s not like you can see Asgard from here.”

“You couldn’t see much from Brooklyn,” Steve replies, dropping a kiss onto her head, and thinking of other places where he’s seen the stars.

“No, I guess not,” she says. “So, tell me what you did instead.”

To distract her and himself, Steve obliges.

 

Fin


End file.
